Partying, Playboy style
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Ashley/Maria femslash, if you don't like femslash, don't read this... Ashley and Maria get a little tipsy at the Playboy party.


Title:Partying, Playboy style.

Rating: M lol totally M

Pairing: Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own them pero if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary/ AN: **Ermm… so Ashley and Maria at the Playboy party, something was obviously going on, I mean, they were clearly sharing drinks… so… here's my extra prevy take on what happened, as usual lol onto the fic… Read and review please**

**--**

"Why, Ms. Massaro, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk…." Maria said playfully, taking a sip of the drink Ashley had gotten for her. This was the fourth, maybe fifth, drink that Ashley has slipped into her hands and if her slightly flushed cheeks were any indication, then intoxication was definitely beginning to set in.

Ashley laughed, taking a sip of her own drink.

"Do I need to get you drunk?" she asked. It was a loaded question, one that she probably would never have asked if it wasn't for the few drinks that were in her system.

Maria chuckled at the sly proposition. She took another sip of her drink, a pink tongue slipping out to wet suddenly dry lips…. Nobody would really miss them for half an hour or so… would they?

"I'm going to the restroom…." She said, leaning over to whisper it in the blonde's ear. It was a definite proposition to follow her and one the blonde was definitely going to accept. She nodded her understanding, watching as the brunette sauntered off into the crowd of dancing people.

Ashley took another sip of her drink, waiting a minute or two before taking off in the direction the bubbly brunette had previously went in.

Opening the door that adorned the word "Restroom" in cursive golden letters, she quickly went in and locked it behind her.

"What took you so lo--" Before Maria could even finish her sentence, Ashley surged forward, pressing her lips forcefully against Maria's. Suppressing a gasp, Maria gave herself over to the warm embrace, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's neck.

Ashley was feral in her passion, backing Maria up against the expensive polished marble counter. Maria instinctively hopped onto the surface, never breaking their heated embrace. Ashley had to tip toe to continue kissing the already taller and now elevated brunette but she didn't care one bit. The slight flavor of alcohol lingering on Maria's lips only made kissing her even more intoxicating. Part of Ashley wanted to continue kissing the brunette but the urge to explore more of Maria was overwhelming. Leaving the intoxicating warmth of Maria's lips, the blonde kissed her way across a flushed cheek and, when the brunette let her head tip back, down the elegant column of her throat. Finding a particularly sensitive area of flesh below Maria's collar bone, Ashley nipped at the skin, eliciting a hiss from the younger woman. The sound was long and luxurious, a wanton vocalization that would have made a whore blush... hell it would have even made Candice Michelle blush.

Slowly, Ashley moved her hands to the edge of the brunette's skin tight black dress and pushed it further, and further up her thighs. She wanted to take the dress off completely, to expose the body everybody currently in the Playboy mansion was dying to see, but she knew they didn't have that kinda time so she'd have to settle. Need overpowering her patience, she immediately hooked Maria's newly exposed boy shorts, dragging them down long tanned legs and off, letting them fall soundlessly to the ground.

Ashley leaned in closer, her lips attaching to the soft flesh of Maria's neck once again.

Maria could feel Ashley's hand on her thigh, rubbing up and down along it, from her knee up to just below where she wanted it to be and then back again and it was driving her just short of insane. She unconsciously spread her legs further, inviting Ashley to fuck her and it seemed Ashley finally got the hint as she brought a finger to her own lips, wetting the digit before running it gently up the length of Maria's womanhood.

Maria gasped at the contact, her body reacting instantly with a shudder as she arched into the touch. And within moments, Ashley was entering her, her middle finger greeted by the clenching of Maria's soft inner walls.

"Somebody's excited..." Ashley commented huskily as she drew the now drenched digit out, before re-inserting it slowly allowing Maria's body to get used to the intrusion.

Maria merely groaned in response to Ashley's words, her exhalation turning into a cry as Ashley added another finger, pressing into her, driving deeper moments after she spoke.

Maria felt like the oxygen was being drawn from her body every time Ashley's fingers left her. Her knuckles were white from the tight grip she had on the edge of the counter but she couldn't care less, all that mattered at the moment were the soft fingers driving in and out of her at a maddening pace.

Ashley took in the sight before her, her lips curving into a smile. Maria's cheeks were flushed (and not because of the alcohol), her full lips glistening from their kissing, now slightly parted, giving way to soft whimpers and moans, her hair mussed, some sticking to her forehead as a result of the light sweat that made her skin glow in that unmistakable way, her chest heaving in time to her sporadic attempts at breathing and her back arched as her hips bucked, driving Ashley's fingers further into her. Ashley could honestly say, even if Maria chose not to pose for Playboy and she never ever really got to see her naked, she would be satisfied having seen this.

A desperate moan tore Ashley from her thoughts and she became quickly aware of the slickness running down the back of her hand. She could tell Maria was close, she just needed something to bring her over that excruciating edge. Using her free hand, Ashley steadied Maria by holding onto her hip, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter. Shifting her dress even further up her body so it bunched at her hips, Ashley spread her thighs a little more, placing a quick kiss on each thigh before quickly reaching her destination.

Maria almost lost it at first swipe of her tongue, her fingertips running through highlighted hair as she held Ashley closer, her body language begging for release.

Ashley kept up the rhythm she had created with her thrusting, her lips wrapping around Maria's swollen clit eliciting a throaty cry of her name from within Maria as she climaxed. Ashley could feel a rush of wetness covering her fingers as Maria's inner walls clenched around them drawing the digits as far as they would go.

Ashley stayed with her, thrusting progressively slower as Maria rode out her orgasm, a contented expression coloring her features.

When she was sure Maria had ridden out her orgasm, Ashley withdrew her fingers, bringing them to her lips in a suggestive display as she sucked them clean before picking up Maria's boy shorts from the floor and pulling them over Maria's Steven Madden pumps, up long tanned legs and back up trembling thighs (still not because of the alcohol), securing them on slender hips before tugging Maria's dress back down to proper lengths. Fixing Maria's hair so it covered the red marks she had left on the younger woman's neck, she gave her a once over, making sure she looked like absolutely nothing happened before placing a chaste kiss on her lips and helping her off the counter.

"So, do you wanna get a few more drinks?" Maria asked, her lips curving into a seductive smile.

"Now who's trying to get who drunk?" Ashley remarked playfully.

Maria chuckled.

"Do I need to get you drunk?" She asked quoting Ashley's earlier words.

'Absolutely not', Ashley thought to herself, not able to contain her grin. Maybe she would get to see Maria naked after all...

The End. Read and review please.


End file.
